Slytherin's Girl: Year One
by Rusty14
Summary: Melody H.R.M. Winchester was dropped on the Winchester's step 10 years ago, now she goes to Hogwarts with her undeveloped powers & secrets that she doesn't know about. With being a Slytherin will her secrets come unraveled that her family tried so desperately tried to keep hidden? Will she & Harry find out who they really are to each other? Suck with summary hope story's better RR.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER_****: I don't own Harry Potter but I'm trying to read the books, as I've seen the movies too many times -,-' hope you enjoy and that it's okay :)**

**And yes the girl's family is off a show my favorite, so I don't own anyone except the girl.**

**This chapter's long because it has the beginning, shopping, train and sorting scene all together.**

**Melody's Appearance: www .hdwallpapers3g wp-content /uploads/2013/12/kate****-bosworth-04 .jpg** (appearance will be explained later on if this doesn't work you can just look up Kate Bosworth)

* * *

Chapter One

"Why are you separating them Albus? They're stronger together." A woman dressed in a green emerald robe and a hat walking alongside an older man who carried a purple bundle in his arms.

"Because, they should grow apart from each other, to see what happens professor" Albus said as he gently placed the infant down.

"But she gave her life to protect them, why leave this one here with this family?" McGonagall said as she watched the little one move a bit before fully going to sleep.

"We know they'll protect her if they have too, now let's go before she wakes up." Albus said.

The door opened to show a boy about 6 opened the door, "Daddy, come here" the boy called up to the man who jogged down the stairs.

"Dean what is it you're gonna wake your sib… lings" he stopped as soon as his eyes fell upon the small infant girl with a tuff of blonde hair who woke up seeing them.

10 Years Later

"Mel, come on Hun we need to go." A girl called out into the room with a python in a cage.

"Yeah Em I'm coming" A girl with waist-length blonde hair, came down the stairs, she had a scar on the left side of her neck, wearing a white t-shirt and dark denim skirt and white tennis shoes **(A/N: one of my friends dress this way she's really cute I have to say ^,^****)**

"Alright ready runt?" Emma asked placing her hand on the girl's head.

"I'm no longer the runt here" Melody complained pushing the girl's hand off.

"You'll always be the runt to me kid" Emma said smiling as Melody tackled the 4th year girl who laughed as the two started wrestling in the living room.

"And the fight begins with a nice tackle from our future first year girl against our 4th year champ" their elder brother said as he walked down the stairs with his parents and three other kids.

"One kick to the gut and Mel's off being covered by Em who pins her." John said as he and Mary came down the stairs laughing as they saw their daughters wrestle along with their two sons and daughter who were laughing and cheering their girl on.

"Okay everybody we got a train to catch along with getting all your stuff" Mary said as Dean and Sam pulled the girls up, Dean hoisted Melody on his back, Jessica smiled as she wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulders who smiled.

* * *

The kids laughed as they walked around the stores with their parents laughing about random things they did during the school shopping.

"Hey Sweetheart let's go get your robes" Dean replied as he steered Melody towards Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

"Okay Dean" Melody walked along side Dean as their parents gave them money for the stuff they would get.

Madam Malkin smiled when she saw Dean and Melody. "Dean hello dear, and who is this little one?" Madam Malkin asked as she started a measuring tape with Dean.

"My little sister, Melody, she's starting this year, and we're hoping for the family house, right Sweetheart?" Dean asked as Madam Malkin pushed him to a stand as she helped Melody up on hers.

"Yeah, hope to get in the house too" Melody smiled to him.

After getting all the measurements done for Dean who kept making cracks about first years till Malkin wacked him on the head with her hand shutting him up.

"Alright Sweetheart let's hope you're not as difficult as your siblings" Malkin hoped gaining a chuckle from the girl.

"You're first year?" A boy asked with sleeked platinum blonde hair standing on a pedestal next to her, "going to Hogwarts?"

Melody nodded, "yeah, you?" The boy nodded.

"Yeah my Father is buying my supplies and my Mother is looking at my books, maybe I can get them to go look at brooms later, can't believe first years aren't allowed a broom, I might be able to smuggle one in later. Was that your brother or something?" He started but asked about Dean who had left to get her something.

"Yeah, he's my older brother, one of them" Melody said as Malkin weaved around the boy.

"How many siblings do you have?" The boy asked.

"Four, two older brothers and two older sisters, but I have a younger brother who's only about eight" the boy's mouth fell open at the information given to him causing her to laugh. "Yeah I've got a big family don't I?"

"Well your parents must love kids to have six, I'm Draco by the way" Draco held out his hand, Melody smiled and took it.

"Melody, but actually they're not my real family; they found me on their doorstep ten years ago after you-know-who vanished. But they still treat me as their own" Melody said as Malkin started on her measurements.

"Oh I'm sorry about that" Draco said as Malkin gave him his robes that she made.

"Here you go dear, that'll be 12 knuts, and just let me finish her up too" Malkin said as Draco nodded.

"I'll see you at school hopefully in the same house. Do you know what house you'll be in?" Draco asked her before leaving.

Melody smiled as she looked at him through the mirrors. "Slytherin, you?" Draco smiled and nodded leaving when a blonde man stood by the door waiting for him.

Malkin patted the girls' back telling her to get off. Hopping down carefully, Malkin went to get the other robes the same length for her as she waited.

"Um hello?" A boy called out causing Melody to turn to him.

"Hi Madam Malkin will be right back she's just finishing my robes for me" Melody said as the boy nodded.

"I'm-I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry held out his hand to Melody who thought for a moment.

"Melody Winchester, nice to meet you" Melody reached her hand out to shake his.

"Here you are dear, your robes and that'll be 12 Knuts. Also mind telling Sam, Jessica and Emma that they need their robes fixed if you can" Malkin said as Melody nodded.

Walking out she almost ran into a large man, "oh please excuse me" Melody said as the man looked down at her.

"Oh that's alright, well you're a tad small so I didn't see yea, well that's like most people I know." The man laughed as Melody smiled.

"Hagrid?" Dean came over with his girlfriend Jo Singer and Sam's girlfriend Ruby Harvelle **(Supernatural: 2nd body)**

"Dean, Jo, Ruby how'd yer summer go?" Hagrid asked seeing the three Slytherins there.

"Ours were great how was yours and how's Fang?" Jo asked the big man who chuckled full heartily.

"Great we're getting some new Hippogriffs in. Fang? Well Fang is Fang the great coward," that caused a laugh out of everyone.

"Oh this is my baby sis Melody, Melody this is Hagrid" Dean said smiling.

"The gamekeeper at Hogwarts?" Melody asked remembering the stories her brothers and sisters told her.

"The very same" Sam said as he and the others came over, Bobby and Ellen Singer were with them.

Ellen smiled, "hey sweetie" she came over and hugged Melody who smiled and hugged her back.

"Well, I look forward to 'aving yer at 'ogwarts, little one" **(I tried getting his speech right) **Hagrid said as he smiled, Melody smiled back.

"Thank you Hagrid, hope to see you soon" Hagrid gently patted her head.

"Good to see you again Hagrid" John smiled as did the other three parents.

* * *

"So now all Mel needs is her wand right dad?" Sam asked his father who nodded.

"Okay let's go runt" Emma said laughing as Melody growled.

Heading over to the wandmaker's shop, Melody entered and examined everything first. Noticing a humongous mess of wand boxes and papers.

"Hello? Mr. Ollivander?" Ruby called out.

A man came out from an aisle "Ah Miss. Harvell, I certainly hope you don't need your wand replaced" Ollivander requested nervous.

"No sir, Melody Winchester needs her wand, it's her first year" Emma smiled causing Ollivander to smile as well.

"Alright Miss. Winchester let me examine your wand arm," measuring the arm Ollivander went to the boxes. "Try this one; Oak, Dragon Heartstring 10 inches."

Taking the wand, Melody waved it causing the boxes on their left to fly out. Melody jumped and placed the wand up on the desk quickly.

"Nope not that one." Ollivander placed the wand in its box and put it up. "How about this one it's Ash, Kelpie main, 7 ½ inches" Melody took it and a glass shattered before she could completely wave it. "I'm afraid not. You have a peculiar aura that most wands do not want to go with, no matter it just takes time" Ollivander smiled as Melody sighed.

Ruby smiled and rubbed Melody's back, "don't think much of it, I went through three wands before mine chose me" Ruby chuckled as Ollivander smiled.

Jo came over too "I went through six"

"Four" Dean chuckled.

"Five" Sam replied.

"Somehow eight" John said chuckling with the kids and wandmaker.

"Yes I was quick to cover if I had too" Ollivander laughed as he noticed something. A mark on Melody's neck. "Child where did that mark come from?" He asked placing the box of a wand he grabbed down.

Melody thought for a moment, "I don't remember. I just know that I had it for as long as I can remember." Ollivander looked to John who nodded.

"Well try this one, its Willow, Unicorn Hair at 10 ¾ inches" Melody flinched when the wand was handed to her. But nothing happened; when the wand touched her fingers it warmed them.

Ollivander smiled "there we go, Unicorn Hair bonds to its first owner and will stay loyal to them. Willow wood is very uncommon wood that is used with a healing power. I hope you never have to need it replaced." Ollivander smiled as John placed 10 galleons on the counter, "have a good first year Melody."

Walking out John looked to Ollivander who nodded.

"Alright I've got a present for you Melody" Emma said as she steered her sister to a store. It was a pet store, "pick your pet sis." Emma smiled as they all came in.

Melody was shocked, "you serious?" Emma smiled to her.

"It's a thing we do, Dad and Mum bought my first pet for me, than I did for Sammy."

"Then I for Jess-" Sam interrupted.

"And I for Em" Jessica smiled.

"Now I for you" Emma smiled to Melody who gave a smile.

"Um, okay, I don't know what to pick" Melody replied. When she was nine, an aunt of hers gave her a baby falcon which made everyone fear for their pets at first. She planned on taking Silver Wings with her.

"Um I'll take a cat." Melody suggested.

The shop keeper smiled, "alright, this way" she lead the child to the back past where there was a fenced in area with kittens playing. "We have Kneazles who are intelligent, they become heavy as they get older and are commented to look like a lion up close, or a regular cat." The shop keeper said smiling as kittens bowled each other over to be pet by Melody.

"They're so cute!" She cooed over the bunch. But one caught her eye a small black one who hissed at its siblings when they ran to close to it. "That one reminds me of my Mum's cat Devil" the shop keeper saw which cat she meant.

"Poor thing he's the last of his litter but he hisses at anyone who tries to per him" The shop keeper sighed sadly as she pet the other kittens.

"Is he just a regular cat?" Melody had never heard of such an upset cat not ever her mum's.

"Well actually he's part Kneazle but mostly cat. Why?" The shop keeper asked.

Melody thought for a moment, "do you mind if I get him?" The shop keeper nodded and watched as she knelt down in front of the kitten. "Come here honey" the kitten looked at her then came up to her batting at her rosary that was around her neck.

"I'll take him. And I'll name you Hellion" **(A/N: named after my own kitten, I was debating on having him as a girl) **Melody said as she picked the kitten up who batted at her nose.

The shop keeper chuckled, "appropriate name" she mumbled getting up. Melody laughed gently while going with the lady over to her family, Mary was the first to react to the kitten.

"Oh what a cute kitten" she allowed the kitten to bat at her fingers with his large paws.

"Some big ass paws he has" Dean said about to look, but Hellion hissed and swiped, claws extended, Dean quickly withdrew his hand glaring at it.

"He's also part Kneazle" Dean replied with an 'ah' still glaring.

"Alright let's go" John said as he pat Hellion's head causing him to purr in his master's arms. "Okay we're all done so we can go home" John said as Emma paid for Hellion. John pulled out an old hat that everyone grabbed.

Appearing home, Silver Wings flew to her mistress' shoulder leaning down to Hellion who woke up and climbed up to sniff the falcon.

* * *

Spending the last week she had to pack, Melody was ready as they had all trunks and bags all together.

"Alright let's go everyone" Mary said as she held Adam's hand. John pulled out the hat again and told everyone that Mary and Adam were aparating while they used a portkey.

Arriving at the train station they all started looking for platform 9 ¾. Finding the gate and going through Adam felt nervous clinging to Dean's hand they all walked to the train.

Melody helped by handing her luggage to a man who nodded to her. She hugged her dad who kissed the top of her head, hugging her mum who was starting to cry as she finished hugging her children.

"All of you write as soon as you can." Mary said as Adam latched onto his sister before she moved to leave.

"When can I get to go?" Adam asked his siblings who each hugged him bye.

"You're eight Adam in three years you'll be able to go trust me I had to wait three years as well" Melody said as Adam sighed before nodding.

"Look out for each other, do well in your studies. And _no_ giving Filch a hard time again" looking at Emma and Dean who winced.

"The Weasley twins we're the ones who came up with it. We just executed it for them" Dean tried to explain as Sam scoffed.

"And yet you, Em and Jo we're the only ones to get in trouble" Sam said as the Singers and Harvelles came up with their daughters.

"Hey we wouldn't of sold them out it was a brilliant plan, just didn't expect Madam Hooch to come by at the time" Jo said as her mother smacked her on the head.

"Alright kids go the train's leaving soon" John said as he sighed.

"Okay and don't worry, we'll help Mel when we can" Sam said as the older kids started leaving.

"Be careful Melody" Mary said watching the girl she raised leave.

"Yeah Mum, love you guys I'll write as soon as I can" Melody said as she left having Hellion in his cage and Silver Wings as well in her own.

"Up we go" Dean said as he helped his sister in the train quickly hopping in behind her. "Alright Rug-Rat we have to go up there, see yea later kay?" Dean said as Melody nodded and found an empty compartment.

Sitting down with Hellion in her lap purring like a motor as Silver Wings was perched on her cage.

"Hey there." A voice called out getting Melody's attention. Turning she saw the boy from the robe store.

"Draco Malfoy, what a surprise" Melody smiled as the boy chuckled.

"Mind?" He pointed in the seat across from her.

"Go ahead" Melody replied as she continued to pet Hellion who had been watching Draco move around.

He noticed the cat staring at him, "well who're you?" He asked the feline who perked up when he realized that he was talking to him.

"His name's Hellion, my sister got him for me" Melody said as Hellion continued to watch them.

Draco nodded stretching his hand out before Melody could warn him, but all Hellion did was sniff his fingers allowing the boy to pet him.

"So far only my dad and mum could pet him, he hisses and spites at everyone else who tries, even my older brother" Melody laughed gently.

Draco smiled "maybe he just wants to be the only male near you" they laughed as they continued to talk to each other about stuff and what Hogwarts will be like for their first year.

"Hey we're almost to Hogwarts" Ruby came in and spotted Draco immediately. "Well who's this?" She asked Melody who smirked.

"My friend Draco, is something the matter Ruby? I thought only Sam or Dean would be like this" Melody said as she and Draco got up to get their robes.

Ruby smirked, "Sam asked me to come get you so you would be with an older student as you might've gotten lost in the crowds but I guess not" Ruby said still smirking.

Melody seeing Draco getting a little more nervous at Ruby eyeing him like a predator with prey quickly said, "how would I get lost it's a train, and besides I have Draco with me we'll be fine, right Draco?" Melody said as Draco nodded.

"Yeah I'll look out for her, don't worry ma'am" Draco said actually looking like he was scared of Ruby who's eyes sharped instantly.

"Very well, I'll make sure we find you both after the train stops, better get ready before all the other students get out" Ruby said leaving with a stern look.

"The only woman I actually been slightly scared of was my mother when she was in a bad mood" Draco said as they made their way down the aisle to the changing rooms.

"Rubes? Oh you don't have to worry about her, what women you'll have to worry about _here_ would be my sisters, and of course my brothers" Melody said as they went into separate changing rooms.

Melody quickly got ready and saw Draco do the same. Talking on the way back she bumped into two boys, one with red hair and the other the boy she meet at the robe shop.

"Oh hey Melody" Harry said smiling to her.

"Hey Harry, hi I'm Melody Winchester" Melody held her hand out to the red head who slightly glared at her.

"Ron Weasley" he said briefly shaking her hand.

"Fred and George's younger brother my brother and sister told me about them, well nice meeting you, see you at the sorting" Melody said as Draco discretely tugged on her sleeve.

Ron nodded as Harry smiled again leaving. Melody looked to Draco who glared at the retreating figures.

"What's the matter Draco? Do you know them?" Seeing him shake his head at first but said this.

"Actually I know of the Weasley he's another pure-blood" Draco said as he opened the door for Melody who thanked him.

"Pure-blood? Wow not many left" Melody said feeling upset that she didn't know of her status.

"You okay?" He asked seeing the look.

Melody nodded, "yeah, it's just I don't know my status or who my real family is, it's just a little troubling" Melody said.

"It'll be okay I'm sure a teacher can find out something about you" Draco said trying to give her comfort.

"Rug-rat" Sam's voice said as the door opened as a light brown haired boy who spotted Draco immediately. "Well who're you?" Sam asked.

Melody face palmed groaning, "this is my friend Draco" Melody said as Sam nodded.

"Well come on both of you we should go before everyone else gets out" Sam said as they got up, Melody making sure Hellion and Silver Wings were in their cages that were closed and latched right, than fallowed Sam who came up to another boy with darker brown hair who was with two blond haired girls and the girl, Ruby, all standing together.

"This him?" Dean asked nodding to Draco who stopped instantly before Melody got him to come forward.

Sam nodded, "guys" Ruby started before the doors opened as kids piled out and they saw a large castle.

"Wow" Melody said as they came to Hagrid, "hey Hagrid" Hagrid smiled.

"Well 'ello there Melody" he said giving her a bright smile. "All first years in the boats, fist years over here!" He called as two other boys came over. "Four to a boat" he added.

"This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Boys this is Melody Winchester" Draco introduced them.

"Hey Rug-Rat we'll catch you at sorting" Dean said as they gave a hug goodbye to her.

"Nice meeting you Malfoy" Sam said as Draco nodded.

The four first years got in the boat Crabbe went first and helped Melody in the boat "I hate boats" Melody said as Draco got in with the boys' help and made sure Goyle got in okay.

"Why?" Goyle asked.

"I've just always hated boats, could never like the idea of not swimming if I was in water, it's weird I know" Melody said as the boys thought about it. Everyone there saw the castle get closer Melody smirked.

Once they docked Hagrid got out, followed by the students. Goyle got out first and helped Draco out than Melody as she and Goyle helped Crabbe out.

"Alright and here you are Professor" Hagrid stopped in front of a stern looking woman with a tight greying bun on top of her head and glasses sitting right on the tip of her nose, looking down on the kids.

"Thank you Hagrid" the large man left as they were following her.

"I believe she's Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindors, teaches Transfiguration I think" Melody said quietly as they followed her. Draco looked at her with curiosity.

"How can you tell Mel?" Draco asked as Crabbe and Goyle got closer to listen as well.

"Brother and sisters have her class two of them are always getting into trouble with her" Melody said as they walked into the castle.

"Now pay attention, I'll need you to all wait here while I check on a few things-"

"Trevor!" A cry the teacher off as melody, Draco, Goyle and Crabbe saw a boy pick up a frog. "Sorry"

Melody laughed as did her boys and a few other kids around them. McGonagall turned to reprimand them but stopped soon as she saw Melody smiling with Draco and the others. "Wait here" she said walking away.

"So what was said on the train was true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" Draco started as gasps came from everyone, except Melody.

"This is Crabbe, Goyle and Winchester and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" the red head snorted in amusement. "You think my name's funny do you? Red hair and a hand-me down robe, you must be a Weasley" Draco sneered as Melody smirked.

"You don't want to be hanging out with the wrong crowd, I can help you there." Holding out his hand to Harry who just stared at it.

"I think I can choose the wrong crowd for myself thanks" Harry said causing Melody's mouth to fall open in shock and insult.

McGonagall came back before Melody or the boys could retaliate, "we're ready for you." Going inside everyone saw the ceiling.

"It's bewitched to look like the night sky, I read about it in Hogwart's History." A girl with bushy hair said ahead of them **(three guess' who and the first two don't count)**

Melody turned to Draco mouthing 'book worm freak' with him nodding also mouthing 'mudblood' as she rolled her eyes.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends_

Melody and Draco laughed as Dean, Sam, Jess, Emma, Ruby and Jo all stood up and started doing bows or curtsies as the hat described them, making Dumbledore and a few other teachers to laugh at their silliness.

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"I will call your names you will come up and I will place the hat on your head to sort you" McGonagall started grabbing a list.

"Abbott, Hannah" McGonagall called out.

A girl walked up and sat on a three legged stool as a hat was placed on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted as a table clapped and shouted.

**(This is how it'll be name than house)**

"Bones, Susan"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry"

"Ravenclaw!"

Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender"

"Gryffindor!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent"

"Slytherin!"

"Chains, Clary"

"Slytherin!"

"Crabbe, Vincent"

"Slytherin!"

"Finnigan, Seamus"

"Gryffindor!"

"Granger, Hermione"

"Gryffindor!"

Melody heard a groan from the red haired boy, Ron, she though his name was.

"Goyle, Gregory"

"Slytherin!"

"Longbottom, Neville" a boy tripped going up the stairs.

"Gryffindor!" After a few minutes pause.

"McDougal, Morag"

"Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Draco"

"Good luck" Melody said to him as he nodded.

"Slytherin!" After it barely touched his head.

Many names we're called after that as Melody waited for hers till she heard "Potter, Harry"

Whispers went through the hall as well as some quieting as soon as he made his way up to the stool.

They all waited for a few minutes before the hat shouted out "Gryffindor!"

"Thomas, Dean"

"Gryffindor!"

"Turpin, Lisa"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Weasley, Ronald"

"Gryffindor!"

"Winchester, Melody." Melody noticed how a few teachers leaned forward at her name being called. Going up she saw the Slytherin table as many we're praying she'd be in their house.

_'You'll be okay Mel' _Sam thought to her as the others agreed. Sitting on the stool she waited as the hat was being put on her head.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted immediately before it was fully placed on her head.

Smiling she jumped up and raced to her family and friends who jumped and hugged her. Dean and Sam started doing a happy dance with the girls as older kids pulled them down.

"Zabini, Blaise"

"Slytherin!" A dark colored boy jogged over as other Slytherin's welcomed him immediately. He sat across from Melody, Draco and Sam who greeted the boy.

"Hi I'm Blaise" he held his hand out to Melody who smiled.

"I'm Melody, but you can call me Mel if you want" Melody shook his hand as he nodded.

"Draco, this is Crabbe and Goyle" Draco introduced himself and the other two boys.

"Hi everyone" Blaise said as a ghost suddenly flew next to Melody making her jump in shock with Draco both laughing when they saw who it was.

"You're known as the Bloody Barron aren't you?" Melody asked the ghost before Sam slapped her on the head, "ow!" She yelped.

Bloody Barron laughed and nodded to her. "Yes and you're Melody Winchester, the one your siblings could not stop talking about" the ghost chuckled as the four started arguing with him.

"Welcome," Dumbledore said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Melody just looked to the ghost and her siblings as all sighed. "Okay and I thought Great Nan, was a little odd" Melody mumbled as she felt someone pat her back as she felt a little chilly.

Eating as everyone laughed and talked, "hey guys can I show them please!" Melody begged her brothers and sisters who thought for a moment than nodded.

"But guys you cannot tell anyone else unless Mel says you can 'Kay?" Dean said as they all nodded and looked to Melody confused. The girls were able to block the teacher's view of their portion of the table as the boys did the same.

Melody made sure her goblet was empty, breathing in once and letting it out. Before concentrating on the goblet slowly moving her index finger the goblet slid left than without her hand slid back to right with a flick of her eyes.

"Wow" Goyle said first.

"That's amazing, you have telekinesis?" Blaise asked as the others continued their conversation from before.

Melody nodded as she ate some stir fry vegetables. "Yeah trust me everyone was not as shocked as I was when I was only four and I wanted a cookie" Melody said as everyone started laughing listening to the stories Dean and Sam told of how their parents found out.

Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again the hall fell silent. "I just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Dumbledore said as Melody turned to her brothers.

"He's not serious right?" Melody asked them who shrugged.

"He's rarely ever serious" Dean said worried.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Melody noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Melody smiled as the prefects led the kids to the Slytherin's dorm.

"Password" The snake door hissed out.

"Salazar is our Father" the prefect said.

"Granted." It hissed again.

All Slytherin's walked into the common room as the first years gaped in shock. "Girl's quarters are up the stairs to the right. Boy's to the left, your stuff is already in your dorm rooms, you must remember your password to get in, now everyone go so you can sleep and be ready for tomorrow, good night everyone" the older kids left to go to sleep and led the first years to their rooms.

Melody sighed as she dropped onto her bed as Hellion mewed up to her batting at her nose, licking as well, getting ready for bed with Hellion curled up head on the pillow purring as she stroked his fur. Thinking about her family she fell asleep listening to his purring as he needed her shirt.

* * *

**There's the first chapter hope it was okay Read&Review please. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Check chapter one :) I'll try Povs in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Two

A few days had past to only get use to their schedules. Well not all got use to their schedules.

"Come on Mel wake up!" A voice said, shaking Melody awake. "This is ridiculous!"

"What Pan?" Melody asked slightly mumbling in her pillow trying to go back to sleep.

"Melody Halo Renee Mari Winchester **(1)**, you wake your arse up right now." Head shooting up to not only see her sisters but also Ruby and Jo as well with arms crossed.

"You're going to be late for class if you don't get up" Jo said as Ruby and Jess pulled her out of bed.

"Come on Hun" Emma said as Pansy handed Melody her robes.

"Alright, alright guys stop" Melody said as they pushed her into the bathroom. Getting dressed Melody couldn't figure out what to do about her hair. Coming out she was bombarded by the girls about make-up and her hair.

"No, no make-up" Melody quickly said before anyone could grab her. Ruby rolled her eyes making Melody sit on a chair, brushing the pure blonde hair before putting it in a lose braid over her shoulder.

"There your usual hair style" Ruby said as a few strands fell in her face.

"Thanks Rub" Melody said as she grabbed her rosary that now had silver and green beads added to the necklace, placing it around her neck under the shirt.

"Come on girls. There's a boy downstairs that wants to walk with my sister" Jess said as Emma grabbed her sister laughing.

Melody as already down the stairs mumbling about idiotic sisters as she met Draco who was with the boys. "Let's go, let's go, let's go" Melody quickly motioned for them to leave quickly before the others could get down the stairs.

Draco seeing the urgency quickly got the boys to go, making their way down the stairs to the great hall. Sitting down Melody made sure she wouldn't be seen by her family, Melody immediately sighing gratefully.

"Avoiding your family Mel?" Blaise asked her as she glared at him.

"I had just about enough of them this morning. Apple please" Melody replied pulling her braid over her right shoulder as Draco started playing with it.

"Why?" Blaise asked as he passed her an apple when she asked for it.

Melody just looked at him, "because being a girl entitles you to be your older sisters' doll for instance, which is annoying as hell." A teacher past by them with black hair handing them their times table.

"Is that teacher the head of our house?" Melody asked her friends.

The boys nodded, "Professor Snape he's also my godfather" Draco started.

"He's been after Professor Quirrell's job for a while now; he's our potions teacher right now. Hey what classes do you have?" Blaise asked as Draco took Melody's and gave both to Blaise as they pored over the papers as Melody discretely tapped into Snape's mind.

_'She's… exactly like… but… eyes… hair… possible that… his sister' _a broken conversation same through.

"Mel!" Melody jumped when Goyle got her attention, breaking the concentration she had.

"Yeah guys?" Melody asked noticing all the boys were watching her.

"We all have the same classes together" Crabbe said handing Melody her timetable back looking over it she saw that she saw that most of them were with Gryffindor.

"You okay?" Draco asked her worried.

"Yeah just zoned out a little it's fine, classes with Gryffindorks wonderful" Melody said as she tapped into Draco's mind.

_'She's acting a little odd I know something's wrong' _he thought. Okay it wasn't her powers, but how come she was having so much trouble trying to read his thoughts. He obviously was talking about a girl, a student maybe.

_'Mel!'_ A sudden thought shout caused Melody to turn around to see Dean and a very upset Sam.

"Hey guys what's up?" Melody asked as they came closer.

Dean leaned down whispering "powers. They need to get under control; your fork was starting to shake."

Melody looked around seeing if anyone noticed, Draco noticed but thought she was practicing her powers.

"Right sorry" Melody said. _'I thought this power was going haywire because I tried tapping into Snape's mind but only got bits and pieces' _Melody thought to Dean.

_'That's odd maybe you tapped into another's? Professor Snape shouldn't be that hard right?' _Dean suggested looking at the teachers as Snape came back handing the boys their timetable. "Hey Professor how was your summer?" Dean asked as Snape paused.

"It was uneventful, but I'm glad your sister was placed in our house" Snape said. Melody's eyes widened as Snape left.

_'It wasn't him! The voice I heard was something else, it was lighter than Snape's' _Melody said/thought to Dean who looked alarmed.

_'You have to tell a teacher about your powers' _Dean said as the rest of her family came down.

_'Not yet'_ but the voice was talking about a female student, and a brother maybe. It was broken up like something was trying to block her but almost couldn't.

_'Just leave it alone for now'_ Dean commanded as he talked to Sam and Jess on their classes.

"Melody Winchester!" Blaise called out getting her attention. "Jeez girl you'd think she was in a trance or something" he said as he got a piece of bacon waving it near her nose.

Melody upon instinct swatted it away from her nose, glaring at them, "you guys know I hate bacon" Melody said to them as they smiled.

Blaise ate the piece of bacon, "it was the only easy way to get your attention. Are you sure you're fine Mel?" He asked again as Clary, Pansy, Millicent and Annabeth came down finally.

"Yeah guess I'm still tired is all" Melody lied to them. _'Till I think I'm safe here I won't tell anyone about my other powers.'_

* * *

Today was double potions being taught by Snape head of Slytherin and having Gryffindors was bonus points together. Going through the roll call he stopped;

Snape started the class by taking the roll call; he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new celebrity."

Draco, Melody, Blaise Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead, as Melody examined them calmly she and her boys were listening but in a relaxed position.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand had shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut fame clearly isn't everything." Snape said as he started walking back but stopped when he saw Melody's hand raised from in between Draco and Blaise.

"You can use the two ingredients to make a very powerful sleeping drought that can put anyone in a coma like sleep" Melody said, Snape came closer.

"Tell Miss. Winchester where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I believe a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat also it will save you from most poisons" Melody said as Snape nodded.

"Last what is monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked as he stopped in front of their desks.

"Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite" Melody said as Snape once again nodded.

"Very good, 20 points to Slytherin. Why aren't any of you writing this down?" Snape snapped as others started looking for paper and getting their quills to write. One last glance at her he walked away.

Slytherins close to Melody complemented her on getting all three answers right as she sighed. She looked over to the three Gryffindors who were glaring at her. She concentrated on their thoughts.

Hermione- _'Seems I have some competition with her in class, but I won't let her get the best of me.'_

Ron- _'Jeez it's bad enough having one know-it-all now we have two? Wonderful and she's a Slytherin at that.'_

Harry- _'How could she know all that? Snape didn't give her a hard time like he did me, he just asked her almost nicely. I think he does treat Slytherin's better than other kids.'_

Everyone started brewing stuff together practically everyone, very few Slytherins, got criticized on their potions. Always telling everyone on how they should do it like Draco and Melody.

Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You, Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's a point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Melody just sighed and rolled her eyes before making sure they all finished their potions together.

An hour later the Slytherin group was walking to go do something till dinner.

* * *

_'Dear Mum & Dad,_

_Well I got sorted into Slytherin before it was even completely on my head! Dean and everyone else we're so ecstatic about it, school is going good passing all my classes with good grades so far, I think the only competition I have is against a Gryffindor student. Two weeks past and I already made a group of friends here, Hellion's seriously not allowing many guys near me but my friends and he still doesn't like Dean or Sam. I hope everything's okay at home Adam isn't being too much of a main at the moment. Please say 'hi' to everyone for me._

_Love you,_

_Mel'_

As Melody was petting Hellion's fur she took him up to the owlery where Silver Wings stayed, none of the owls seemed to mind her being there despite her being a falcon. "Hey Dray" Melody had started calling him that.

Draco turned and smiled when he saw who it was. Hellion outstretched his paws to the only guy allowed around not only Melody but Hellion himself too. "So what are you doing up here?" Draco asked her.

"Sending a letter home, everyone put their letters in as well and I'm giving them to their owls as well. I was coming up anyway" Melody said as Silver Wings flew over to her.

"This one's yours?" Draco asked shocked as he examined the falcon, "Beautiful, I've never seen a pure white one though."

"She's a Gyrfalcon, the largest falcon species around" shouldering Hellion on her shoulder she held the letters going home out to her. Whistling two other owls both were Eurasian Eagle-Owls.

Draco was examining Silver Wings, who didn't mind, "she seems used to being look at" Draco commented while stroking her feathers.

"My mum and dad use her when they teach younger kids about owls and other birds of prey like owls and hawks, she's the only falcon that is known and tamed. This is Emerald and Sapphire, the Harvelles and Singers owls" giving the whistle the three flew off as Hellion batted at a gliding feather.

Draco hmmed and continued to stroke his owl's feathers, Melody came over and examined the owl, "this is Aurora she my Eagle Owl, I'm sending a letter home too, to my parents they told me too." Draco said as Aurora flew off. "Come on let's go to dinner" Draco said as they left Hellion quickly climbed out of Melody's arms and raced off to go play.

Melody thought about her letter thinking about her family at home. She missed them more than anything she let on.

"Hey Mel come on dinner awaits!" Goyle and Crabbe said happily.

Melody laughed at that, those boys always thought about food, "hey guys we have flying lessons tomorrow right?" Melody asked her friends who nodded.

"Guess with whom" Draco said irritated as he and Theo walked with them.

"Tell me no" Melody prayed not being able to handle the Gryffindors.

"Yes we're stuck with them again. Is their reason behind it? No" Blaise said sighing as they walked into the Great Hall.

Dinner went by easily as everyone now grew use to Melody not answering if she looked like she was in a daze, didn't mean they weren't worried though.

* * *

Morning was easier Melody popped up outta bed earlier to not be bombarded by the girls with –shudders- make-up. She now keeps her hair in a braid on the side of her head over her shoulder.

During breakfast the mail came. Silver Wings dropped a package and letter in Melody's lap, startling her.

"Jumpy?" Dean asked as the Winchesters gathered around Melody.

"Shut up" Melody said as she opened the box first. It was a bunch of sweets, cat treats and nip, and a sketch book for Melody, new quills for Emma, a few new books for Jess and Sam and a new book of spells for Dean. Draco handed the letter from her family to Melody.

"Read it out loud" Sam said as he came closer with Ruby who placed her hair up with a new hairband.

_"Dear kids and friends. Hope your year's going okay for the beginning. We do miss you very much and hope your _classes_ are doing better… Dean? And if I get one more notice letter about your behavior it won't be pretty. Anyway Adam misses you all very much and doesn't want to wait two years to go to Hogwarts. Lots of love the Winchester Family" _Melody read. "What did you do- Dean? Dean?" Dean had pulled a disappearing act as everyone looked for him.

"Wow he's good" Blaise said as everyone still looked.

"Book's missing" Melody referred to Dean's new book as the group busted up laughing as Melody grabbed a few sweets handing them to Emma who smiled.

"Thought you didn't eat sweets much?" Goyle asked as she ate a liquorish wand.

"Liquorish I'll eat any day" Melody said smiling to them. Draco opened his present to see sweets from him mum.

"Come on we've got flying lessons" Blaise said as Melody packed her cat treats away.

* * *

Madam Hooch was walking around explaining on what to do. Melody leaned closer to Draco. "Ron's broom's gonna hit him in the face."

Draco looked for that. As Hooch told them to step up to their brooms they did so.

"Place your right hand over the broom and say 'up.'" everyone did as they were told, "with feeling."

Melody's shot into her hand followed by Draco and Potter's. True to her words Ron's smacking him right in the nose causing them all to laugh.

Once everyone's brooms were in their hands Hooch walked past everyone. "Alright now I want each of you to raise up lean forward than touch back down, ready?" whistle blown everyone floated in the air leaning forward and touched back down, only Neville didn't. he kept trying to get back down but it didn't work. Floating higher his broom started going out of control.

Hooch pulled out her wand as all Gryffindors shouted for Neville. He came soaring through the crowd as they all dove to different sides. But minutes later he got caught on something falling to the ground. Everyone raced over to see, but Hooch already got everyone out of the way. Saying it was either broken or sprained wrist Melody couldn't hear.

Draco came over to her with what looked like a remembrall. "If the lug had given this a squeeze he might've remembered to fall on his fat ass," they all chuckled at what he said.

"Give it here Malfoy" Potter demanded coming up to Draco.

"No I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Hopping on his broom he flew up, "how bout on the roof?" He was already in the sky tossing the ball in his hand. "What's the matter Potter bit beyond your reach?" He taunted the kid who glared at him.

Potter hopped on the broom as Granger tried to tell him no. Flying up Melody quickly hopped on hers flying up with ease.

**(Mel's Pov)**

As I flew up the two were arguing. "Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom" Potter threatened.

"Is that so? Have it your way than" Draco said before throwing it. Potter zoomed past Draco bumping him.

I watched as Draco fell of his broom. I instinctively zoomed down. "Dray!" Grabbing his attention I leaned down further grabbing his wrist and tried pulling up.

Slowly I was able to lower him to the ground softly as the Slytherins came to see them, Draco high-fived I who smiled.

"Melody Winchester" Snape's voice called out from the Slytherin's cheers, ceasing them immediately.

"Yes sir?" I asked worried.

"Come with me" Snape said as I left the boys as I walked up to the teacher who turned and walked away with me following behind him like an obedient dog.

Hermione-_ 'She's so in trouble, serves her right'_

Draco- _'Good luck Mel'_

As I followed, _'oh Merlin I'm sooo screwed'_ I thought as I walked waiting for him to talk or something.

I followed him to the Charms Professor Flitwick. "Professor I need Marcus Flint to come with me" Snape said as I saw the captain of my house's Quidditch team.

_'Wait a minute.'_ I was confused; I thought I was going to be in trouble because of flying on my broom without a teacher present.

"Marcus Flint I want you to meet Melody Winchester, I want you to take her out in the field and see if she has any potential on the team" Snape said as Flint nodded.

"So you're a Winchester huh?" Flint asked me as we came out on the field with three hoops on either side of the end.

"Yep, sister and brother do good don't they? They're always going on about the games they play to the others and us when they come home" I said as I helped him lower the chest to the ground.

"They do play good, great actually, thinking about having one of them become captain after me, just don't tell them" he said with a smirk. "Alright now you know the game rules right? Rattle them off for me" Flint told me.

"Other than two teams going against each other, there are a total of seven people allowed to play; three chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and one Seeker. There are four balls; one Quaffle, two Bludgers and a Snitch. The Keeper protects the hoops blocking it from the three larger balls, the chasers they try and score the goals with the Quaffle by tossing it to their teammates and throw it in the opposing team's target. The Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their teammates by hitting them against the other teams and last but not least, the Seeker, they trace for the Snitch and pray to Merlin that they don't get hit, catching the Snitch the game's over" I explained as Flint nodded.

"They trained you well" Flint said as I nodded my thanks.

"Just be aware my brother Adam will be wanting to join as well" I said as he nodded.

"Okay let's try it out; we need a new Chaser so let's go."

After situating me on my broom I quickly grabbed the Quaffle and flew at Flint who was playing Keeper. I acted like I was going to throw it in the lower goal but quickly threw it through the middle one. This went on for an hour me getting every goal.

"Good job, I'll see you at the game and with your robes ready for you" I nodded and smiled.

* * *

I came through the door only to be bombarded with questions from the guys, girls and siblings.

"What the hell, you can't even give us a _warning_ when Snape suddenly pulls you from your flying lessons?" Dean asked almost shouting.

"It's nothing he just brought me to Flint" the stopped them all dead, you could drop a pebble in there and hear the echo.

"Flint? Our captain?" Sam asked shocked.

I smiled and nodded, "I'm going to the next game as one of the Chasers" as they cheered in happiness. We all spent the next hour talking about it and when the next game was.

When we were all getting ready to go to sleep I was planning on telling mum and dad the next morning, thinking about them my eyes started tearing up. As though sensing my sadness Hellion came up to me and licked my cheeks as I hugged him like my mum used to me, he just purred in content at being in my arms.

I knew I was adopted from when I was five, a kid had made fun of me for not resembling my family like my brothers or sisters did. Boy did Dean and Sam make that kid cry, when our parents sat us down and told us, they all said it didn't matter if I was adopted, I'd always be their Rug-Rat as mum and dad said I'll always be their baby.

* * *

**The end.**

**Hehe please tell me what you think, too cheesy or not, the ending part of Melody missing her family was from me watching Stepmom as I was finishing this chapter, one of my favorite movies of all time.**

**And please tell me what you thought of me doing Povs if it seemed like a good idea or a horrible idea.**

**Sorry for it being a little late with all my school work going on and stuff I'll try and be a little earlier. I'm trying to put a deadline on my chapters to be finished for my stories. For the next one I'll try and get it finished around maybe a week or two, hopefully, thanks guys see ya.**

**(1) Halo means Divine Aura in Greek**

**~PW~**


	3. AN

**It's another AN guys sorry but I'm trying to work on my Pokémon stories, they won't be put on hiatus but I won't work on them right now. Thanks for seeing this guys, bye.**

**PW~**


End file.
